


Their special valintine

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy start off the night of valentines smooth, but eventually feelings boil and get mixed up, which leads to some sweet intense moments, Enjoy this New and improved story.





	Their special valintine

Everyone in the town of Bikini Bottom was invited to the Krusty Krabs Valentines Party. The party contained, dancing, punch, candy, food, and competitions of all sorts. Spongebob was the server who gave out drinks and entrees. He dressed in his tux, as well with Squidward in his same ol white tux, and, and all the others dressed too.

Spongebob Was walking around with a silver dish of food, until his named was called by a familiar voice, it was Sandy. He turned to face her, and immediately his mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was, beautiful, hot, and sexy, all the words that he described her as, she wore a short red dress.

 

Sandy walked up to him, "Hiya Spongebob" she greeted with a smile that looked anything but innocent, "Hi, S...Sandy" he almost choked on his words, "You want one?" he asked holding the silver dish of chocolate covered strawberries, Sandy awed over them, “Of course I want one, those look great.” she said picking one up and staring at it, “It's so fancy.” she said before she bit into the chocolate covered fruit.

 

“Oh my gosh, these are amazing, where did ya get them?” she asked, Spongebob blushed scratching the back of his head, “I, I made them.” he answered, “Really, wow, well I'm not too surprised.” she winked, Spongebob blushed again glancing down at the floor. Sandy took another strawberry, closed her eyes and bit half of it, “Mmmm.” she moaned licking her lips, which caught his attention, he licked his bottom lip and bit it

 

Sandy opened her eyes and looked at him, "It's really good, here open your mouth" she said holding the berry in front of him, Spongebob opened his mouth and stared at her, she traced around his lips with it before she put it in her mouth, Spongebob couldn't help the little moan that escaped his throat, his stomach was turning and he didn't know why, he didn't want to know why.

 

Sandy giggled when Spongebob licked the melted chocolate off his lips, Spongebob blushed, “Say Spongy,when do y'all get off?” she asked placing her hand on his back, Spongebob’s face got darker, “Um, I, I don't know, when the party's over, and I close up shop.” Spongebob answered, “Oh.” Sandy said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, “Why?” he asked her, “Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering is all.” she shrugged, “Are y’all busy?” she asked, “I'm not too busy, just walking around and passing these out.” he gestured to the trey, “Hmm.” she said looking around before she turned her head towards him again a with a smile on her face, “If y’all ain't that busy, then why don't ya put that down and come dance with me.” she suggested, Spongebob smiled, “Alright.” he said putting the tray down on the snack table next to him.

 

Sandy took him to the dance floor, and the dance the two were doing was nothing that Spongebob thought it would be. Spongebob and Sandy danced to a slow song first, Sandy rested her head on his head, and the funny thing was that Spongebob's face rested in her breast, which caused his face to heat up, but he didn't mind he just held his arms around her and left his face where it rested with a big smile on his face, he was disappointed when the song ended but he wasn't for long when the next song played.

 

Sandy stood in front of him, moving his arms and body, and then Sandy turned around, and grabbed his hands, and placed them on her hips and pressed her ass against his groin and started to grind against him. Spongebob slightly squeezed her hips, she looked at him with that same smile and he started to panic, Sandy turned towards him placing her hands on both of his shoulders she continued to dance on him.

 

At some point in time Sandy lowered her face down to his, nudging his nose with hers, “Spongebob,” she whispered his name, everything grew quiet around them, he could only hear her, and his heartbeat, he was nervous, she was just so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his lips, he wanted to kiss her so bad, he nudged his nose with hers. Their lips brushed against each others, waiting for the other.

 

Spongebob drove in, opening his mouth slightly to meet with hers, Sandy did the same, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in closer. It was everything and more than he had imagined it would be, he didn't want to let go but he couldn't help it with a problem he had, Spongebob pulled out of the kiss, looking at Sandy who looked at him in concern, “S, Sandy, I, I have a problem.” he said, "Really what kind of problem do y'all have?" she asked.

 

He hesitated but knew sooner or later that she'd find out so pointed down, "oh" she said putting a devilish smirk on her face, "I see your friend likes me" she said, her eyes lit up brighter the longer she started, "What am I supposed to do?" he asked covering his bulge, Sandy took her eyes from where she currently stared and looked back in his eyes, "I have an idea," she said, "You do?" he questioned, Sandy nodded pulling herself closer to him, twirling her finger on his chest, "You know Krabs is busy, and so he won't notice we're gone, so let's leave, and go to my place" Sandy suggested placing her hand on his erection. Spongebob's face changed multiple times with the contact, he bit his lip one last time, "Let's do it," Spongebob said pulling Sandy out the door with him, Sandy just started to laugh.

Spongebob and Sandy made it to Sandy's treedome; Sandy leaned against her vault door, and looked at Spongebob who was standing five feet in front of her. Sandy smirked as she slid her hands down the curves of her body showing him the places he could touch. Spongebob watched as she did so, but when she reached her breasts the way she made them bounce and making her destination to her pussy, he sprung forward and latched his lips on hers. He had her pinned against the door, "Mmm, Spongebob" she moaned as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, making the kiss more intense, the more they kissed the more they wanted each other.

Sandy slowly opened her door, letting the two inside, they dropped their bags and shoes off at the door. Spongebob picked her up and carried her inside her tree house and up to her room without letting her go. They slammed the bedroom door shut, standing just behind it they started discarding each other's clothes, Spongebob yanked her dress down off of her and threw her on the bed.

 

Sandy was laughing, she was liking what she was seeing, “This is gonna be fun.” she said, Spongebob stood at the foot of her bed taking off the remaining clothes that Sandy wasn't able to get off, like his white shirt and black pants. For a little man everything her had came out as a bit of surprise, all those workouts with Sandy eventually paid off.

 

Sandy bit her finger, "Oh, so that's what y'all been hiding in those squareshorts all these years," she said looking at his trouser snake, "Well got to keep the girls wondering somehow," he smirked while he wiggled it around, and then he climbed onto over her. Spongebob leaned down and started kissing behind her ear, "Spongebob" she moaned, "Say it again" he whispered into her ear before he went back to kissing her neck, "Spongebob" she moaned again, then he bit her, "Spongebob" she yelped, Spongebob raised his face to look at hers, she was out of breath, he smiled at her and she smiled back Spongebob went back to kissing her lips.

While he was kissing her he reached his hands around her back and threw her on his lap, he reached his hands up and unhooked her bra and throwing it over his shoulder, he began to kiss and lick her neck, he could tell she liked it by how soaked her panties became, he bit down on her collar bone, “Uh, Spongebob.” she gasped jumping up in surprise, he let out a deep chuckle before he proceeded on going lower.

 

He squeezed and rubbed her left breast while he sucked and bit on her right. Sandy was moaning his name while she pulled at the back of his head, and she grew even wetter than before. Spongebob looked up at her while he played with her breasts, watching each expression that came over her face. He made his way back to her lips, kissing her as his hand trailed further down her body, stopping just before the band.

 

Sandy looked down at him, “Spongebob.” she moaned feeling his hand slip under the cloth, he brushed his fingers over her lips, she trembled under his soft touch, he began to rub his hand over her pussy before he stuck one of his fingers inside her pumping it in and out before adding a second and a third, she cried and moaned, “Spongebob.” she moaned, she fell back on the bed. Spongebob not quite done with her pulled her legs closer he yanked her panties off, he pressed them against his face and smelt them before he threw them behind him.

 

Sandy covered her face, she never thought that he could ever have this much control over her, he was good, really good. Sandy looked down at him, who pushed her legs apart, he looked at her while he wrapped his arms around her legs, he lowered his head back down and went to work. Sandy screamed at the top of her lungs as she let out her orgasim, she panted wiping away the sweat, Spongebob sat up looking down at her as he sucked and licked his fingers clean.

 

Spongebob laid down next to her, once she caught her breath she sat up and kissed him, “Now, it’s you’re turn.” she poking his chest, Spongebob smiled kissing her, “I'm ok with that.” he said,

 

Sandy traveled down his chest kissing his little pecks, she didn't know when he had developed these but, she didn't care all that knew is that she liked it. Spongebob giggled as she kissed his chest and stomach, "That tickles" he laughed, then she bit him, "Ouch!" he yelped but started to laugh, Sandy kept getting lower and lower, "Oh, wow Sandy," he moaned as she kissed and teased the sensitive skin around his groin.

In the middle of the moaning and groaning, Sandy stopped all her actions, Spongebob's eyes shot open, and he looked down at Sandy, "You can't be serious," he said, Sandy grinned, was she, she was doing this on purpose, she wanted him to be tortured, "Sandy," he whined, Sandy left her spot and climbed up to Spongebob's face, he had beads of sweat that started to fall down his face as Sandy stared into his eyes, she didn't have to say anything he could read it for her eyes, and that was enough to drive him up the wall. He shot out from the bed and grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

Sandy slowly slid one of her hands down his body, she ran her hand over his member before she roughly grabbed it. Spongebob yelped out, he could say anything, Sandy kissed him again and began to rub him, he couldn't kiss her anymore, “Sandy.” he groaned, “Do ya like that?” she asked, Spongebob nodded, she smiled, “Great, then y’all will love this.” she said before she made her way down to his fully hard penis.

 

Sandy looked down at his penis, it was nice size, a nice seven and a half, what more could you ask for? He was different from the other guys she’s been with, probably bigger too, he was soft, but hard where he needed to be, he was ribbed with pores, this would be a rough ride, but she liked it rough, “I’ve never seen one quite as interesting as yours.” she said, Spongebob laughed, “That's because I'm one of a kind ,gah, I'm also a sponge,” he said, “O, once you’ve had sponge *groan*, you know you’ll never go back.” he chuckled, Sandy chuckled back,”Ya never know.” she said before she bit her lip the temptation to do things to this yellow rod was unbelievable, she lowered her mouth to the head of his member breathing hot air that made the room seem as if it were on fire, then shortly lowering her mouth onto it, getting a loud moan from the proud owner.

How many times that he said her name was unknown, too many to count not that they were keeping track in the first place, after he came Sandy climbed on top of him, looking down at his face as she placed his cock inside her, she gasped in pain, she was right, he was bigger. Spongebob groaned, holding onto her hips he began to move his hips, he started to speed up, Sandy cried out, he felt so good, she started to move along with him, she wanted more, “Huh, H, Harder.” she whispered, Spongebob nodded thrusting in her as hard as he could, as hard as he wanted.

 

Sandy threw her head up, screaming shouting his name as she bounced on him, her tits bounced along, he liked it but he still wanted more, this wasn't enough for him. Spongebob threw her down and shoved his cock back in, going twice as fast and hard as he could.

 

Never in his twenty something years had he ever thought something could be better than a Krabby patty, this was like a thousand plus Krabby Patties combined with a nice long day jellyfishing and bubble blowing , a day like that was rare to come by, but something that was better than all of those, he never thought it would exist but now he did, and now he was one that could be proud and not feel ashamed of it, man the guys wouldn't believe what he and this beautiful woman were doing, talking about how immature he was, they had no idea. The sounds escaping their throats, music, is what it was, where had he been all those years? Anywhere but here, where he needed and desperately wanted to be.

How many times had she called his name, this was something that she thought was impossible, all those doubts about her little yellow friend, how dumb was she to doubt him? The once old saying big things come in small packages, well maybe some too small packages, what she had once thought was a stupid saying that wasn't true, she now had the pleasure pun intended to live out the story.

 

It's a bit of a wonder why they hadn't done this before, and a bit more for why he hadn't done this with all the other beautiful woman in Bikini Bottom, or why they weren't interested in him, maybe it's because they all see him as a creepy, immature kid, whatever it was it worked for her, but why would he choose her out of his own kind, sure they've know each other for over ten years, but, "I love you," he said, why did he love her, it wasn't just from the new experience he was experiencing, his words were true and filled with love, and his love was now all hers, he was all hers, nobody else's, just hers, and he could say the same.

He leaned down to her ear, "Do you love me?" he whispered, "Y, yes," she said in a hushed whisper, "Can I call you mine, and me yours?" he asked, "Yes," she whispered back, "Good," he whispered and then started to nibble on her ear, "Spongebob," she moaned, and Spongebob moved from her ear and to her mouth, all while touching her soft, warm breasts, and doing other things that drove her insane, he was always talented, she knew that, but this was far more talented than him flipping those lifeless sacks of meat, or jellyfishing, anything that she knew he was skilled at, this was by far the most talented one he possessed, "Spongebob," she moaned.

"S, Sandy," he said her name, "I'm, I'm close" he said, "M, me too," she said, and Spongebob began to speed up, "Oh, Spongebob" she moaned clawing at his back, "Sandy," he groaned bring his head down to her neck and lightly biting her, and that was enough for her, they screamed each other's name. Spongebob collapsed next to her, both of them were breathing hard, Sandy turned to Spongebob and laid her head on his chest, "That was, amazing," she said circling her finger in the center of his chest, Spongebob turned his head slightly to look at her, "It was, wasn't it?" he questioned, Sandy smiled and kissed his lips, and he kissed back.

Sandy pulled back, she laughed for a few seconds before she kissed him again, Spongebob laughed back as he pushed her on her back.


End file.
